The one where Midna is a kitty
by Windswift
Summary: [Twilight Princess] Because I couldn't just play Hyrule Warriors and then NOT write TP fic where Midna Is A Kitty, it's just not humanly possible.


Disclaimer: I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_

Wow I've managed the regress all the way back to the point of "couldn't think of a title and summary sucks" and I'm pretty sure there's no hope for me recovering, and that's why this is called

_**The one where Midna is a kitty**_

"This is a waste of time," Midna grumbles, from somewhere under Link's lap, though not very loudly. "You could be halfway through poking around that weird temple already. Didn't you promise to help me get back those mirror shards?"

Link did, and he _will_. But he's not skiving off. Agitha—Princess Agitha—has been really nice. She didn't have to give him all those gifts—he'd have brought her all the golden bugs he found anyway—but she did, and they've been very useful, and if she now wants to serve tea to a knight of the bug kingdom then Link's not going to just tell her _no_.

He plucks a beetle off his knee and twists around to set it on Agitha's tree instead. Anyway, Midna's always saying things like _hurry up you're too slow but don't forget to sleep sometime_ and _stop wasting time but have you eaten lately it's really annoying when you pass out and __leave __**me **__to __deal with it_. After all that running in circles in the forest he's not about to turn down free food, either.

Besides, it's really good tea. Even Midna would like it.

Midna highly doubts that. It's not like she really needs to eat much, given she spends most of her time as a shadow lately. And anyway, everything in the light world is gross. The daylight is disgusting, the scenery is ugly and foreign and only ever looks decent in the early-morning or evening twilight if you're not really _looking_ at it, and Link is—_homely_ is the most generous word Midna can think of for it, since he _has_ been surprisingly useful—and the rest of the citizens aren't much better.

So the food, believe it or not, hasn't defied expectations.

"Fine. Less talking and more drinking so we can get back to the mirror quicker," Midna says. "Though, see if she'll give you some biscuits or something. And I'm _not_ drinking gross light-world tea after _you've_ already drunk out of it. Yeach."

Link does a very bad job of pretending not to grin as he sips his tea, and Midna would punch him if there wasn't that little girl around to see it, but there _is_, so Link's just lucky this time and he better not push it.

Agitha comes back with a plate of buns in one hand and Link's saucer, which she'd made off with, in the other.

She dips a quick curtsey, grinning at him. "How is your tea, brave knight?" she asks. She holds up the plate of buns as she adds, "These are for us, and the milk is for your kitty!" Agitha sets the saucer down by Link's boots, and the buns between them, and settles down on the floor across from him with her own teacup.

Er. Link looks down at the floor around him, and then opens his pack, because he doesn't _remember_ bringing any of the Castle Town cats in with him but sometimes cats just seem to _appear_. He's not sure how, or why, though he doesn't mind because he loves cats. But usually around those times Midna will say funny things like _You put it in your saddlebag, idiot, I __**saw**__ you, you were carrying it around and stroking it and then you just tucked it in the saddlebag, hopped on your horse, and rode away_.

While he's looking Agitha laughs and says, "She's right there, silly! See? I can see her shadow peeking out. She's a very shy kitty, isn't she?"

Link looks to where she's pointing, just beside him, where his shadow is very suddenly and very conspicuously Link-shaped.

Um.

"Oh! I scared the kitty off, I'm sorry," Agitha says. She picks up a bun and pinches a bit off with her fingertips, which she crumbles up for the ants, before she takes a bite. She cups a hand by her mouth and leans in toward Link to whisper, "She's a very pretty kitty, though. Not as cute as, hm, a grasshopper maybe, but I saw you talking to her outside of town when I was looking after my subjects."

Link's boots hiss up at him, "Stupid! How many times have I told you not to call me out when there's people around to see!"

Midna probably doesn't want him to actually answer that, so he takes a bun instead. They're _really_ good buns.

You know what, Midna doesn't have to put up with this. She _doesn't_. It's Link's problem.

Midna pops up out of Link's shadow, imp and all, because screw it, it's not like any of these people are actually going to have a chance to see her after she's her beautiful self again. "That's right," she says, "I'm a kitty. And your knight of the bug kingdom here, he's actually an important knight in a couple _other_ kingdoms too."

"Oh my!" says Agitha. She raises her gloved fingertips to her mouth, her eyes wide. "How wonderful!"

"Yes," Midna says. "_Wonderful_. And we've enjoyed this _lovely_ tea, thank you, but he's very busy. He really should be _going_.

"And you're right," she adds, drifting in close to whisper loudly to Agitha, "I'm really very shy. Much too shy to eat in front of other people. Say," she suggests, clapping her hands together, "maybe you could bottle up that milk for me and I'll drink it later. Link's got an empty bottle on him, don't you, boy. And maybe you could wrap us up some of those delicious buns, hm?"

"Oh, of course!" Agitha says, scrambling to her feet. "Anything for such loyal friends of the bug kingdom! I'll go find a napkin."

They could've stayed a bit longer, Link feels as Agitha rushes off. She seemed really happy.

"Oh, shush," Midna says as she tips the saucer into the bottle Link's fumbled out of his pouch. "She _is_ happy, and you've got a free meal, and all that leaves is me and my mirror shard. We'll come back for a tea party _after_ you've saved the world or whatever, okay?"

He nods, and stands, and stretches, and Midna dives back into his shadow. They're going to get well away from the town walls, and Link's going to _pay attention_ and look around him for once, and then they're warping the heck out of here. _Kitty_, of all the...

"And don't you get any ideas about that kitty thing," Midna adds. "You're _my_ dog, and that's how it's going to stay."


End file.
